1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a bit line contact plug formed in a peripheral region during a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Background of the Invention
A bit line contact plug formed in a peripheral region during a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device includes a first bit line contact plug coupled to an active region and a second bit line contact plug coupled to a gate.